Alyssa
by MTrenchLover2111
Summary: Sequal to I Think It's Just About Time To Give Him Up
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: These are not my characters. They belong to Rachel Caine.

**Alyssa**

_MICHAEL'S POV_

_He was out at the Common Grounds when he got a text from Eve._

_Hey, babe, we need 2 talk_

_Alright, I'll b home soon_

EVE'S POV

I headed to Claire's room to talk to her about the other day. I opened the door and found not Shane and Claire, but Shane and two Claires. "Umm did Myrnin perfect cloning, or am I seeing things?" The group in the room turned as if they were caught red-handed. Claire was the one to speak up with Shane looking close to tears and the Jane Doe, I had figured it would be her.

"Umm, Eve, meet my twin, Missy, I had thought she was dead, but obviously not since she's here. Well figuratively not dead, Eve, my sister is a vampire." The shock had to be clear on my face; I felt my jaw drop open.

MICHAEL'S POV

I knew I needed to tell Eve what was going on so I headed home and up to her room and found no one there so she headed to Claire's room because he heard voices. He got inside the door just in time to hear Claire finish saying _Michael has been cheating on you with my sister._ The disgust in her own sister was clear in her voice and face. Eve started to get really mad at Claire, she was turning red in the face.

"Eve, it's true." I looked around to see who had said it and realized it had come out of my mouth. Eve now standing with tears falling down her face washing away all her makeup was standing facing me now looking like she was ready to kill me. I didn't blame her.

I'm so sorry it's short, but I just wanted to find out what you guys would think of me continuing after the previous fan fic. Oh, and sorry it took so long to update, I was busy writing my Mortal Instruments fan fic, and my internet crashed so… sorry, but hope it was worth the wait. Until next time my lovelies.

~MTrenchLover2111


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all! I'm finally back! So sorry for the wait I really hope this kind of makes up for the wait! I'll try to keep this short and sweet so you can actually read the chapter now!

~MTrenchLover2111

As usual, I don't own any publically recognizable characters, they belong to Rachel Caine.

"_Eve, it's true." I looked around to see who had said it and realized it had come out of my mouth. Eve now standing with tears falling down her face washing away all her makeup was standing facing me now looking like she was ready to kill me. I didn't blame her…._

0-0-0-0

I watched as Eve ran out of the room almost in tears, I have known her for years and I can't remember the last time I saw her cry. I followed after her quickly as I felt the hateful glares my friends gave me from the bed.

I finally caught up with her as she was about to slam the door to her bedroom.

"Eve-," I started softly.

"I don't want to hear it! What possible excuse could you have to cheat on me; I've never done anything to hurt you!" Eve said in a scarily calm tone, more hurt than angry.

"I know Eve, I just wasn't thinking-," I looked up into Eve's eyes that were now red and angry; she had tear streaks in her rice powder makeup and mascara and eyeliner running everywhere.

"That is such bull shit! You have to have a better reason than that, and if you don't then I have no clue what I saw in you in the first place!" Eve screamed. I was starting to get really nervous and I knew that she could tell by the look on her face.

"Why you so nervous, Michael? I thought that you were completely comfortable with cheating on me; you were more than comfortable enough to not tell me! So comfortable that you thought that you wouldn't get caught in _our_ house where _we_ all live!" If I thought Eve was mad before she was absolutely _livid_ now. I put my hand out to rest it on her shoulder. "Don't touch me!" Eve shouted backing up further.

"Okay, listen, you have every right to be completely furious right now-" I started trying to keep a clear mind, but Eve cut me off.

"You bet your ass I have every right-"

"Please, Eve, just let me finish," I begged looking into her eyes trying to sway her, she put a hand on her hip and tilted her head to the side as if to say continue, but tread lightly, so I did, after taking a deep breath.

" Okay, there is no way for me to say this nicely, so here it goes, the truth is there really is no reason for me to have done what I did. I found her attractive so I just did, never thought about it. I stupidly thought that you would never thought you, or anyone would find out , but please don't blame Missy, it's not her fault, she didn't know that I was seeing you." I stopped waiting.

"You done? Can I say something now?" She questioned and I just nodded so she continued. "Are you trying to tell me that your excuse is that you have no excuse and that because you found her attractive, which just by the way means that you find Claire attractive, but I'll continue that after I finish pointing out the obvious. How can I ever trust you again if you 'just found her attractive and did it' how can I think that you won't randomly just find some girl really pretty and accidentally get her fucking pregnant, which by the way may, or may not be possible, no one knows that for sure. Now back to the whole Claire/ Missy thing, 'cause if you find one of them attractive then you sure as hell find the other one attractive," she stopped finally only to take a breath and started tapping her Doc Martins on the floor in an angry beat. "now I can't help but wonder what you would do with Claire if you got the chance, I know Claire would never do anything with anyone but Shane, but now I don't know if I could trust you to do the same because I have a weird feeling that this all started with an attraction to her, I don't know call it a girl's intuition, but I digress," Eve said with a stomp slowly getting closer to me with every barb, that happened to be true unfortunately. "The main point? I don't think I can trust you anymore, if you could have given me an excuse other than 'I felt like it' I may have considered just taking a break. I absolutely don't blame Claire or even Missy for any of this but for the foreseeable future we are through." Eve finished softly, worn out. She waited for a few seconds as if to give me a chance to come up with a better excuse. "That's what I fucking thought!" I watched as Eve turned on her heel and walked out of her bedroom and toward Claire's. As I watched of course I felt extremely bad for hurting her, but I couldn't help but feel somewhat relieved now that she knew. Unfortunately the next few weeks are going to be extremely awkward because she and I both know that I can't kick her out of the house (not that I would have) and she can't move out, (which would have been more likely) the joys of living in Morganville. I went to my bedroom and didn't plan on coming out until I absolutely had to.

0-0-0-0

**CLAIRE'S P.O.V.**

After Eve and Michael left we had some interesting things to talk about with everything going on in our more familial group. The first thing that Missy did was apologize.

"You guys, I know I'm not making the best first impression in the world, but I swear on my life, well, whatever's left of it anyhow, that I had no clue that he was dating Eve, I swear I'm not that type of girl!" Missy said with tears in her eyes.

"It's okay," Shane and I both answered at the same time. Missy and Alyssa laughed at how in tune we were with each other.

"I'm sure that no one here blames you including Eve." I continued soothingly, putting a hand on my sister's shoulder. It seemed like Eve knew that we had said her name because we heard the more than expected yelling begin, but we ignored it knowing that Eve would tell us if she wanted us to know.

"Thank you guys, you are being so welcoming to the extreme weirdness that is going on, now, if you don't mind Claire and Missy, I have a lot to talk about with my brother and I can tell by the look on his face that it's going to take a while." Alyssa said pleadingly.

"Absolutely, that's not a problem sweetheart, I'm sorry I don't know where that came from Alyssa I just I dunno, I can't even say it's a force of habit I don't really have any nicknames for Shane-" (1)

"It's okay Claire, I don't mind, I think it's sweet that you're already comfortable around me to say things like that around me." Alyssa said as she and Shane headed to Shane's room.

After they left it was Missy and I that had a lot to talk about as well. "So, what happened to you Missy? I'm sorry to say all that I remember about you is my- _our_ parents saying that you were killed."

"More or less a vampire couple wanted a child and thought that because we were identical twins that our parents only needed one of us. They were very nice to me before the whole changing me into a vampire thing anyhow, they raised me well, they actually were quite nice." Missy summed up almost dreamily; like she was remembering the good times.

"Still, I'm so sorry that you didn't get a chance to live a human life, but why did they let you turn seventeen before they changed you and what do you mean before they changed you? I would think it would be the other way around." I asked confused. She looked at me with a curious look as well.

"I'm not really sure of that one either, I guess they liked human me more than vampire me for some reason. But as for the waiting until I was seventeen, I really have no clue it's something I've been trying to figure out as well." She answered completely honestly.

"Sorry for asking so many questions." I looked at her sheepishly.

"That's okay, I would be curious too if my sister just showed up randomly making out with one of my best friends who had a girlfriend that was also one of my best friends." She said understandingly.

We heard a door slam and boots, more accurately Eve's Doc Martins thumping down the hallway toward my room. Eve slowly opened the door as if to warn us of her entrance and then she ran over to me and started balling.

**Well, that is going to be where I am going to leave it until the next chapter. Sorry that this is almost more than two weeks late! My laptop crashed and then I was on vacation, but don't worry the updates will be a lot more frequent now and thankfully I have gotten rid of my writer's block, well mostly any how ;) As always please read and review, I like to know what you guys think! **

**For the purposes of my story Alyssa is younger than Claire.**

**If you have any questions please PM me or leave it in a review I will try to reply to all reviews! :D**

**Hugs and kisses MTrenchLover2111**


End file.
